


Lies and Truth

by evilfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 刚刚越狱的格林德沃拜访他的旧友。





	Lies and Truth

阿不思整夜没有睡。

他用余光瞥了桌上的沙漏，长夜就要殆尽了。他想在下周之前完成这篇关于人鱼语言演进史的论文。对于打字机他向来无甚好感，难以忍受那些单调粗鲁的敲击声。羽毛笔的优雅弧形和墨水湮湿纸张的细小舞姿则令人心绪平静。

他从不憎恶工作。他享受他的书房，扶手椅，书籍和魔法器具，但这不是他唯一的工作，现在他应当收起书稿，去睡一觉，在正午之前起床准备下午的课时。

他站起身，正要吹熄烛灯，却被一阵无由的冷风代劳了。

一个修习魔法几十年的巫师理应懂得：这世上没有什么事是无由的。他听到卧室传来的风声，预感到等在那里的将是一个棘手的场面——他的预感通常是准确的。

他抓起魔杖，照亮了通向卧室的路。

光源先他一步飘进卧室，停留在床前挥洒的细雨里。窗子敞开着，被打湿的窗帘在风中抖动，阿不思紧握着魔杖走近窗前，睡袍下摆也被风翻起。

六驾夜骐负载的马车浮在窗外，那些黢黑、嶙峋的魔法生物在凌晨的风雨里嘶鸣着扇动翼膜。驾车的年轻人用不安的眼神向窗内偷瞄，却不像要发起攻击的意味。

车门被推开了，披着淡金色长发的男人走下车梯，纵身跃过窗台。他不再年轻了，但仍像旧时一样动作敏捷。

阿不思知道，他理应为这个男人的出现而震惊，但他没有。

那人穿着和车厢同样漆黑的过膝皮衣，肩头有新落的雨水。他穿得像个敖罗——也许这就是他逃脱牢狱的方法，他是个变形术大师，一年前的事件已经证明了美国的敖罗们对易容改装的他毫无鉴别力。

阿不思没有放松魔杖。格林德沃不会攻击他，不代表他的下属不会。

就像是为了安抚他的警惕，越狱者回头向驾车的青年使了个眼色，后者立即甩动车缰，夜骐振翅扬蹄，那驾无需道路的车辇顷刻间消失在远空。

他不是来挑起战斗的，很显然。

“你要做什么？”阿不思问。

闯入者做了个像是意外的表情，他的脸被久未打理的长发和胡须遮掩，看不出情绪，只有双眼的煞气格外分明。

“我？”他摇头，“不，这个问题该问你。你要做什么？嗯？派那小子去美国碍我的事？你想要的是什么？”

“我没有指派任何人。”他说谎了，这也并不是第一次。

盖勒特走向他，视线落在他仍然握在手中的魔杖。

“收起来吧，你又用不上它。”

“你弄脏我的地毯了。”阿不思挥动魔杖关上窗，避免更多雨水潲进来。

“我以为我们之间是有共识的。”金发男人抛出他惯用的做作腔调，“你不犯我，我不犯你（You stay out my business，I stay out of yours）。你说说看，我破坏过我们的共识吗？邓布利多教授，我染指过你心爱的群岛吗？”

他从教授手中抽走了魔杖，随手丢在地上。

“我没有。将来也不会。”他低声说，鼻尖几乎和对方相碰，“因为血的契约是最严肃的承诺，我尊重它。我尊重你，阿不思。我从来不相信你是轻易毁约的人。”

阿不思不得不后退一步，撞在身后的小书桌边缘。

“那么……为什么？为什么派人来害我？”黑巫师并不放弃逼近，异色的双眼紧盯着他的故友，“为什么是纽特·斯卡曼德？他有什么特别之处？”

那是你不会懂的事。阿不思想。只想征服一切的人，注定不能得到自然的庇佑。

“你知道的，我们没有什么共识了。”

“你后悔和我订约？”

黑巫师揽过他的腰，冰凉、粗糙的手在他的睡袍里摸索。

“后悔无补于事。”他尽力不去注意在他臀底隔着夜衫揉捏的手，“我做不了什么。我只是个教书的。”

格林德沃哼了一声。

“……谎话连篇。”

他扭着阿不思的手臂，将后者摔在床上，跨上去单手扼住教授的后颈，就像是要让他闷死在枕头里。

但他不可能那样做，当然，他无法伤害与他血脉相连的盟友。他手上没用力，只是堪堪按在发线处。

“放开我。”阿不思侧过头，勉强向压制着他的人警告。

盖勒特从皮衣内侧抽出魔杖——那件世间最强的魔法兵器。它无法毁灭的对手只有眼前这一个。

“就算有它，你也不能对我用咒，你知道的。”

“谁说我要用咒了？”

阿不思感觉到魔杖尖端划破他的睡袍和下面的丝质夜衫，也在他的皮肤上留下一道短暂的疼痛。

巫师不识惜物。他想起在学时他的教授摇头叹息的话。打破的东西都能复原，自然不能指望他们会爱惜什么。

但一切魔法都会留下痕迹。破碎过就再也不能回到最初。滥用篡改现实的力量终会自食恶果。这是阿不思少年时听过无数遍却未曾真正懂得的事。

即使现在，比起破损的衣物，他更怀恨的是盖勒特不愿多花一点时间脱掉它们的傲慢态度。

“你想要这个。”盖勒特放下魔杖，用手将破口撕得更大，让身下人的裸臀完全暴露在空气中。“你想要我。”

“不。”

我要的那个人不会再回来了。他想。时间——魔法也无力扭转的终极意志——永远带走了他。

“别碰我。”

黑巫师没有理会他的拒绝，双手分开那对形状美好的臀肌，向中间唾了一口，草草抹了几下就插入两根手指急促地进出碾磨。

“如果你不愿意，我现在应该已经死了。”他有几分幸灾乐祸地说。

阿不思在疼痛和快感的折磨中意识到：这就是盖勒特想要的，证明自己仍被爱着。

人与人的交媾是如此奇特的事。对于不情愿的人，这是攻击，是羞辱，是刻入灵魂的伤害；对于心怀欲望和爱恋的人，却是梦寐以求的至福。

假如盖勒特出手伤害他的盟友，以鲜血订立的誓约会立刻置他于死地；但他安然无恙，意味着这粗暴的侵犯不是伤害，而是他身下的人暗中渴望的欢聚。

……只是为了证明旧友口是心非，值得赌上性命吗？

“你疯了。”阿不思哑着嗓子说，艰难地咽下呻吟。

这是不言自明的事实。他早已不是阿不思曾经迷恋的镜中丽影，二十多年的逃亡和杀戮令他眼中充满怨毒。

他捞起身下人的腰，另一手扶着自己慢慢挤进那私密之地。

“这么紧。”他说着，齿间倒吸凉气，“你的小男孩忙着满世界找麻烦，没时间满足你？”

阿不思没有理会那人的挑衅。不是因为他被身后的硬物捣弄得神志不清，是他没有义务向一个杀人如麻的黑巫师解释他的私生活。

“他不知道他给自己找了多大麻烦，那个男孩。他不知道你是什么样的人。”

急促的撞击没有停止，每一次都让他腿间久未释放的性器战栗不已。有一瞬间他想摸到自己身下去抚慰它，却终究不肯放纵这一刻。他不想再次成为那个人的帮凶，无论他在挑战的是整个世界的秩序或只是一个男人的高潮。

“只有我知道。”盖勒特在他耳边蛊惑般地说，“只有我能给你这样的快感。只有我接受你的全部。只有我。”

不。阿不思想。你甚至都不能接受我不再迷恋你的事实。

“你辜负了我。”黑巫师无理地谴责着。他送了最后几次，贴紧着那对熟桃一样红润饱满的臀肌，射在密道深处。

他的耐力终究不及少年时了。这个念头让阿不思有些不必要的庆幸。

格林德沃翻了个身，竟扯起被子盖上来。他的浅色头发散乱地铺在羽毛枕上，呼吸渐渐平复。

“你不走吗？”阿不思侧过身躺着，等待下身的热情自行消退下去。

“我有一年没在床上睡过了。”不速之客含糊地说，“让我睡一会吧。”

他们对你做了什么？阿不思想追问，却又不想听到回答。

当然，他不想听到的一切，盖勒特一定会设法灌输给他。

“他们把我栓在椅子上。没有床，没有窗户，没有水槽。”说到这些，他下意识地摸了摸腮边的胡须，像是在解释自己为何不复往日的精致仪表。

“知道吗，在那里什么恶毒的咒术都被允许，包括钻心咒。为了阻止我说出真相，他们切掉我的舌头。”

“不过，别为我难过，”他故作轻松地说，“这很值得。他们的暴行只会让我未来的追随者们更早觉醒。”

这是真的。他们——魔法部，魔法国会，那些被吓破胆的敖罗们——正在作茧自缚，狂热的指控、抓捕和迫害只会加快灾难孕育的过程。

“我在牢里经常想起你。难熬的时候，就想想我们的事。想我们在你家谷仓里做的每一件事。想着那些，时间就过得快了。”

“那不是我们。”他忍不住打断，“那是两个孩子，将会长成他们自己认不得的男人。”

“你还爱我。为什么不说真话呢？”

“你呢，盖勒特？你对我说过的话，又有几句是真的？”

黑巫师不再回话，就这样和衣睡着，渐渐开始发出细小、平稳的鼾声。

阿不思的视线飘向窗边。天色已经微微泛白。他希望下次醒来时不会再看到那双摄人心魄的异色瞳孔。他希望那个人在他睡梦中离开，赦免他再多一次目送那背影跃出窗外的刑罚。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我很犯难，这个到底要不要打上non-con tag，按我们麻瓜世界的法则这就是non-con，但是按我这文里的设定他就不是（。


End file.
